El regalo de James Potter
by Jade Porter The Marauder
Summary: En su cumpleaños número dieciséis, lo último que esperaba Ginny era recibir un regalo tan particular de dos hombres tan particulares. ¡James Potter le envió un vociferador y un recuerdo! No creyó iba a escuchar tal revelación de la boca de quien menos esperaba. [AU. Harry/Ginny. Continuación en discusión, porque no me terminó de convencer]


Universo alterno, tal vez un poco más feliz. Fue una idea súbita y simple, sin mucho detalle. ¡Espero les guste!

* * *

**El regalo de James Potter**

La Madriguera siempre había sido el punto de muchas reuniones familiares importantes desde el día en que había sido construida y alterada astutamente con magia. Se habían celebrado nacimientos, cumpleaños, ascensos, graduaciones, aniversarios, ¡hasta dos bodas! Y era justamente por ello, que esa tarde tan magnífica había sido escogida para festejar el cumpleaños número dieciséis de la única hija mujer del matrimonio Weasley-Prewett.

Ginny Weasley, de pie en la sala de estar tan hogareña, sólo sonreía ante las sonrisas que expresaban sinceramente los invitados a la fiesta que su madre amorosamente había improvisado para pasar el día.

Habían acudido todos, desde sus hermanos mayores hasta su tía Muriel, ¡incluso los Potter y los Longbottom habían llegado para la sorpresa! Neville, acompañado de sus padres, le había sonreído al momento de entregarle su regalo y abrazarla bajo la recelosa mirada de Dean Thomas, su novio, el cual había sido el primero en llegar. Lily Potter le había entregado un hermoso vestido que estrenaría, quizá, en la próxima reunión, cual sea que fuere. La mujer, con su gigantesca sonrisa, había acudido del brazo de su esposo, James Potter, quien se había excusado minutos después de saludar a Ginny muy rápidamente, puesto que debía ir a buscar a su hijo y su hermano del alma, los cuales se habían retrasado por, lo que Lily llamó, un desastre natural marca Black que había puesto de cabeza la casa. Aquello le había sacado una sonrisa y se había ido a sentar junto a Hermione, la novia de su hermano Ron y su mejor amiga, junto a Luna Lovegood, la cual se encontraba platicando a una exasperada tía Muriel. La mujer parecía ser solamente soportada por la extraña adolescente, quien no se inmutaba ante la actitud de la mayor y la mantenía ocupada, para alivio de todos.

Se había alegrado mucho de ver a sus hermanos mayores, Bill y Charlie, quienes eran los que más alejados de la familia se encontraban, ¡lejos del país, incluso! Bill recientemente se había casado—boda que se había celebrado también en La Madriguera—con una joven veela que no había agradado mucho al comienzo a las mujeres de la familia. Fleur había sido insoportable pero las intenciones que tenía con su hermano habían sido más que suficiente para ganarse un puesto en tan particular familia. Charlie, por su parte, no se había casado y había aparecido con más quemaduras que la vez pasada, lo cual se ganó media hora del discurso que Molly Weasley había preparado. Para fortuna de su hermano, su padre, Arthur Weasley, había hecho presencia, junto a varios aurores amigos de la familia. Entre ellos se encontraban Remus Lupin, ex profesor suyo de Hogwarts, a quien le tenía mucho aprecio. Junto a él, había aparecido Tonks, una joven auror metamorfomaga que tenía la costumbre de saltar a maldecir a cualquiera que osara llamarla por su nombre. Tras ellos, los gemelos, sus hermanos mayores llamados Fred y George, habían aparecido con grandes sonrisas junto a sus tíos, Gideon y Fabián Prewett, cuyos ojos brillaban de travesura. Seguramente, y lo afirmaba, habían hecho explotar alguna otra cosa de camino a la casa. Finalmente, el último en salir de la chimenea había sido Percy, su pomposo hermano mayor, quien actualmente trabajaba en el Ministerio junto a su padre.

La peliroja dio un vistazo a su alrededor y se sintió dichosa. Tenía una gran familia, y no sólo aquellos que llevaban su apellido o el de su madre. No, consideraba a Neville como un hermano, y a Luna y Hermione como las hermanas que nunca tuvo y siempre quiso.

Y Harry…

El único hijo de los Potter no había aparecido. Tampoco su padre o su padrino. El desastre que hicieron seguro les valió un fuerte castigo a manos de Lily.

Sonrió, mientras se llevaba a la boca un cupcake que había hecho su madre.

Harry Potter era el mejor amigo de su hermano, desde que habían comenzado la escuela y habían quedado en Gryffindor, por lo que se habían criado como hermanos. Los Potter eran tan frescos, tan auténticos, que era inevitable no llevarse bien con ellos. Los únicos que carecían de comprenderlo eran los Malfoy y Severus Snape, su profesor de Pociones, quienes parecían odiar a la familia sin fundamento alguno.

Hermione era una de las personas que más conocía a Harry, luego de sus padres y su padrino. No por nada eran casi hermanos. A Ginny nunca le había llamado mucho la atención; el muchacho era un dolor de cabeza para los profesores y a ella no le atraían los busca problemas, si bien encontraba divertido su hobbie. Muchos concordaban en que, si bien era un buen chico, había heredado sólo los ojos de su madre, pues lo demás era todo sangre Potter.

Arrogante, extrovertido, bromista, sarcástico, irónico; cualidades como esas bien podrían describirlo a la perfección.

Por otra parte, junto a ella, sentado en el sofá, Dean Thomas platicaba con su padre sobre un extraño juego muggle del que no tenía ganas de aprender. Hacía dos años que salía con el chico y hacía uno que su relación se había vuelto algo incómodo. Al menos para ella. Le gustaba, bien, le gustaba mucho Dean, pero era demasiado… caballero. No era una chica que se fuese a partir a la mitad con el simple vuelo de una pluma. Pero, a pesar de las chistosas réplicas, él parecía no comprenderlo.

Todavía recordaba los grandes problemas que le habían causado sus hermanos por el noviazgo y cómo lo atormentaban, incluso hasta el día de la fecha.

Sus hermanos eran tan sobreprotectores… pero sólo ella sabía que se debía a que no les agradaba Dean. Ron era el principal implicado, aunque Ginny no sabía si se debía a que iban al mismo año o lo conocía demasiado bien. Tal vez algo que ella no sepa, cosa que dudaba inmensamente.

Pero para Ginny Weasley, su cumpleaños número dieciséis había sido marcado no por otro año más o los asombrosos regalos que había recibido. No, su cumpleaños había dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados cuando, a mitad de la fiesta, cuando el sol ya se había puesto y su madre preparaba la cena, notó un regalo que no había sido abierto.

Los tres faltantes no habían hecho aún presencia y eso había comenzado a preocupar a Lily Potter, quien detuvo su amago de ir a buscarlos cuando Ginny anunció que le faltaba un regalo.

Su madre la había animado pero estaba insegura. No tenía remitente, y su obsequio había sido una peculiar esfera de cristal, como aquellas que había visto en clase de Adivinación—donde había rehuido constantemente a las predicciones de muerte de la profesora Trelawney—pero de un tamaño mucho menor. Cabía en su mano y dentro se revolvía una bruma de humo blanco. Atado a la caja, había un vociferador. Sí, un vociferador.

Se había asustado muchísimo cuando vio el sobre pero extrañamente éste no había dado ninguna señal para explotar. Todos se mantenían expectantes, otros más que interesados. Finalmente, cuando abrió el sobre, fue más que evidente quién había sido.

"_Querida Ginny,"_

La voz profunda de James Potter inundó la silenciosa sala, logrando que Lily Potter alzase las cejas, sorprendida. Al parecer, pensó Ginny, ella no estaba enterada. El vociferador continuó moviéndose.

"_Honestamente, no tenía idea de qué regalarte. Mi amigo aquí presente, Canuto, creyó interesante no darte algo tangible y expresar nuestros deseos develándote un curioso secreto que hemos mantenido inexistente hasta el momento."_

—Oh, Merlín, ¿ese es James?—cuestionó Lily, escéptica, aunque se veía bastante interesada. Los dos pares de gemelos soltaron risas quedas.

"_Por eso, linda Ginny, hemos decidido darte, tal vez, el mejor de los regalos."_

Era la voz de Sirius Black. Ginny la reconocería en cualquier lugar. Ese tono risueño y alegre era bastante particular. Se inclinó hacia el vociferador, intrigada.

"_Y ese es…"_

Todos se mantuvieron expectantes, oyendo las dos voces decir lo mismo a la par.

"_La verdad."_

Aquello había desconcertado a más de uno. Pero a nadie más que a Ginny Weasley. ¿La verdad? Automáticamente miró a Dean a su lado, sin saber bien por qué. Éste le devolvió la mirada y se encogió de hombros, luciendo desorientado.

"_Te haremos saber algo que se ha mantenido ocultos, ¡incluso de Lily! Así que esperamos estés sola cuando abras nuestro regalo, porque sino… Aunque, bueno, tal vez sea mejor sino."_

Intercambió una mirada preocupada con la aludida. La peliroja Potter lucía algo molesta, quizá por ser ignorante de algo que sabía era importante.

"_Esperamos que pases un excelente cumpleaños y haya muchos más. Y escucha con atención, haz lo que desees con tu regalo, pero no nos hagas arrepentirnos. Te creemos buena chica, no nos decepciones."_

Si antes no estaba desconcertada, tras escuchar aquello lo estuvo completamente.

"_Antes de que se nos olvide, ¡rómpela!_

_Atentamente,_

_Canuto y Cornamenta."_

Y el sobre se quemó en llamas. Tras eso, súbitamente las luces se apagaron en la sala y los Weasley miraron alterados hacia el techo. No obstante, una intensa luz iluminó sus rostros, logrando que todos dirigieran su mirada hacia la esfera que Ginny aún mantenía apresada en su mano.

—Rómpela…—musitó Hermione, mientras veía con interés—. A eso se referían. Debes romperla.

—¿Cómo?—preguntó, viendo el que suponía era su regalo, dudosa.

—Bueno, puedes arrojarlo al suelo…—dijo Ron, bajo la desaprobatoria mirada de su madre. No estaría feliz de tener que limpiar algo que no conocía.

La peliroja menor dudó pero finalmente la dejó caer, oyéndose un _crack _seco, antes de que un fugaz viento arrasara con la tranquilidad, llenando todo de una neblina azul. Varios gimieron de la sorpresa, pero el efecto no duró mucho. La esfera agrietada comenzó a aspirar nuevamente aquella bruma y entonces, ante los ojos de todos los presentes, el regalo de James Potter cobró vida.

Lily Potter reflejó su sorpresa cuando observó la silueta de su marido de pie frente a una cama que ella conocía muy bien, porque todos los días la hacía. Mirando a su alrededor, pudo distinguir más detalles que le confiaron lo que ya sabía, era aquella neblina.

—Es un recuerdo—dijo lentamente. Alice Longbottom le dirigió una mirada de interés antes de imitar a Frank, su esposo, el cual veía fijamente la imagen.

James tenía una expresión que muy pocos conocían. Se veía tranquilo, honorable pero compasivo. Lily lo reconoció al instante; era un padre siendo partícipe de su papel en un momento importante.

Otra figura se movió ante ellos, acaparando las miradas. Varios fueron tomados por sorpresa pues no lo habían notado.

Harry Potter se encontraba sentado en la cama, su cama, respaldado en el cabezal, con la mirada perdida. Era otra de las tantas expresiones que al muchacho no se le veían a menudo. Se veía perdido, raramente callado y cohibido.

De pronto, James rió.

—_Sé tú secreto…—_dijo, con calma. No había indicio de burla o diversión; al contrario, parecía querer tomarle el pelo pero no lo lograba. Harry lo miró con sus ojos abiertos, logrando que su padre sonriera—. _No es malo, ¿sabes, Harry? Creo que, salvo Sirius y yo, nadie más lo sabe. Eres muy obvio en muchas cosas pero te has esmerado en que nadie se entere de quién es la chica que te interesa._

Molly y Lily abrieron sus ojos de par en par, pero no dijeron nada ante la confusión de los que los rodeaban.

Harry se mantuvo en silencio un momento, y sólo negó repetidas veces con la cabeza ante las miradas ajenas, viendo luego hacia la izquierda, donde su madre sabía se encontraba la ventana.

—_No es así… no…, supongo que es por el hecho de que nadie comprenda… O que no lo esperen… que no se han dado cuenta de lo que obvio que soy_—sonrió, con pesar. Hermione y Ron se veían bastante sorprendidos por su tono de voz, casi rasposo, ya que no lo habían oído así jamás. Estaban acostumbrados a más hiperactividad y alegría; súbitamente, se miraron con fijeza, sintiéndose abrumados. ¿No lo conocían bien acaso? El azabache volvió a hablar—. _Nadie lo ha tomado como obvio ya que no lo creen posible. Con todas las que he salido…_

Muchos podían afirmar aquello. Tonks, de hecho, no evitó sonreír ante las palabras del adolescente, conociendo personalmente la verdad de aquel hecho. Tal como su padre y su padrino, el muchacho tenía su reputación.

James amplió su sonrisa—. _Ya se han dado cuenta muchos de que hace bastante tiempo dejaste de tener tanta "compañía"_—algunos asintieron, entre ellos Neville, quien había notado ese detalle. Remus veía a quien consideraba su sobrino, como leyendo sus pensamientos—, _pero creen ingenuamente que es debido a que deseas avanzar con tu educación._

Padre e hijo rodaron los ojos y se rieron por lo bajo, logrando que Lily frunciese el ceño. Era la primera vez que se sentía fuera de lugar.

La voz de su marido volvió a hacer eco:—. _¿Quieres hablar?_

Hablar…

Todos se tensaron un poco. Ginny compartió el pensamiento de los presentes cuando escuchó aquella pregunta. Iban a escuchar una conversación privada, algo casi confidencial como era una charla entre padre e hijo, pero entonces aquello la extrañó mucho más. ¿Por qué le regalaría una plática como esa?

—_No sé…—_el menor curvó sus labios y pasó una mano por sus cabellos, desordenándolos, y arrancando una que otra sonrisa. Era un gesto digno de su padre_—. Nada bueno puede salir de una charla padre e hijo contigo._

—Efectivamente—dijo Lily, viendo cómo el recuerdo de su hijo le dirigía una mirada inocente a su padre y el mayor reía, sin decir nada.

Harry inspiró notablemente, de forma profunda, exhalando luego todo el aire que contuvo. Vieron perfectamente cómo se mordía el labio inferior, mientras observaba hacia un punto que no lograban ver. Y habló. Habló un Harry que no conocían hasta el momento.

–_Ella es… todo lo que podría querer_—Lily prestó atención, al igual que el recuerdo de su esposo, al tono de voz que empleaba su hijo para expresarse. Era diferente—. _Es hermosa pero salvaje_—a algunos se les contagió la leve sonrisa que se había formado tras hablar_—. Es perfectamente capaz de cuidarse sola y su alma independiente la vuelve orgullosa y testaruda, pero hábil y espontánea_—mientras algunos eran sorprendidos por aquellos comentarios, Hermione dirigió su mirada hacia la cumpleañera, la cual se veía confusa. Luna también veía a Ginny_—. Juega Quidditch, es inteligente, graciosa, su risa es tan fuerte que se escucha a kilómetros pero al escucharla no puedes evitar reírte porque es contagiosa. No sé si lo sepa, pero su nariz se arruga cuando ríe, se le humedecen los ojos y sus mejillas se ruborizan._

Molly y Arthur se miraron y luego sonrieron. Era tal la devoción con la que el hijo de los Potter se expresaba que no sabían qué decir con exactitud.

—_Tiende a humedecerse los labios y apartarse el cabello de la cara cuando va a decir una broma. Sus ojos brillan y su postura se afirma cuando va a defender o enfrentar a alguien._

Ron tuvo que reconocer que aquella era una faceta de su mejor amigo que no había visto nunca. Sonaba embelesado pero retraído, y aquello le preocupaba. Jamás se había metido con los asuntos de chicas con Harry, pues no parecía un tema que el azabache se tomase en serio, pero al parecer, gratamente se equivocaba.

—_Todo en ella es arte_—Lily enterneció su mirada cuando su hijo miro sus propias manos_—. Es delicado pero rudo a la vez. Ella es perfecta e imperfecta. Me da pena decir que incluso cuando llora es bonita, aunque aborrezca verla triste_—reconoció.

Ginny no apartaba sus ojos del recuerdo. El Harry que ella conocía, el que le había bromas y se reía de su cabello, no era el mismo que se reflejaba allí, en los recuerdos de su padre. Admitía no conocer al muchacho que estaba sentado en la cama.

—_Su mirada…—_varios se estremecieron ante la ensoñación de las palabras—_su mirada es fuerza. Sus palabras son música y letras… Sus pasos son una marcha de decisiones…—_Alice se llevó una mano al pecho, reteniendo su papel de observadora_—. Todo vibra a su alrededor_—Harry sonrió de lado al decir aquello y luego reflejó amargura_—. Claro que… ya alguien más lo ha notado y ha sido más valiente que yo, ¡se supone que soy un Gryffindor!—_espetó con indignación, logrando que Lupin sonriera—. _Pero me acobardé y no dije nada. Aún no lo hago_.

Hermione sonrió. Era difícil de creer. Su mejor amigo, su hermano, el muchacho directo, confiado, seguro…

—_Créeme, tengo muchas ganas de romperle la nariz a Dean pero…_

Se produjo un silencio casi planeado. Mientras el recuerdo de Harry sonreía levemente y era observado por su padre, los pocos que todavía no se habían dado cuenta cayeron en la clarísima realidad.

A Harry Potter le gustaba Ginny Weasley.

Tal vez más.

Todos los hermanos Weasley abrieron sus ojos para luego entrecerrarlos, viendo la nada. Parecían, luego de la sorpresa, analizar aquella pequeña revelación. Ni Hermione, Luna, Molly, Lily o Alice parecían sorprendidas, pero los demás eran un tema aparte.

Ginny hacía un buen tiempo había abierto sus ojos de par en par, ignorando las reacciones de su pareja, el cual se movía incómodo, molesto y desconcertado a su lado.

Entonces…

No tuvo tiempo de pensar, puesto que la voz de Harry volvió a oírse.

—_Yo… no puedo—_reconoció el menor, con la mirada pérdida_—. La veo sonreír y no puedo_—sonrió_—. La veo reír, feliz, con él, y me digo "¿qué haces, Harry? No seas tonto… Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí… Vete ya…"_

Se volvió a mantener en silencio, y su madre volvió a marcar una sonrisa al notarlo nervioso. Tal vez eran muy contadas las veces que tenía pláticas tan intensas con su padre.

—_Es estúpido, ¿no?_

—Claro que no—dijo Tonks, con firmeza. A pesar de todo, su cabello se había vuelto morado, mientras sonreía.

—_Lo único que imploro es que ese idiota no la desilusione_—Dean frunció el ceño_—. Aunque sé que ella será capaz de triunfar en todo sin necesidad de él…_

Ginny levantó apenas el mentón, sin despegar sus ojos de los descoloridos del recuerdo.

—_Sin necesidad de mi… o cualquier persona…—_Harry suspiró y sonrió, resignándose—. _Ginny es fortaleza. Todo en ella es vida._

La aludida comenzó a sentir que le picaban los ojos, al igual que el calor subía a sus mejillas.

—_Sus ojos me atraviesan y me hacen ver el mundo…_

Molly sonrió, al tiempo que su mirada se enternecía.

—_Su cabello…—_Ginny se tensó—. _Su cabello es una cascada de fuego; un fuego que no quema y huele a flores…_—instintivamente, se llevó ambas manos a sus largas hebras rojizas, con un rubor prominente. Harry se mantuvo en silencio y luego se echó a reír, viéndose claramente como sus mejillas tomaban color—. _Parece que sí saqué el sentimentalismo de mamá._

Lily resopló pero no dejó de sonreír. Su mirada reflejaba demasiadas cosas en ese momento.

—_Estoy enamorado, papá._

Varios jadeos ahogados se escucharon ante la declaración que sólo hizo sonreír al recuerdo de James Potter y levantar la cabeza a los hermanos Weasley. El recuerdo de Harry era sinuosamente estudiado.

—_Estoy enamorado_—repitió, mientras Ginny pasaba saliva forzosamente—. _Porque el corazón me tarda mucho en dejar de latir luego de que mis ojos la encuentran y, ¡demonios!_—en cualquier otra ocasión, Lily hubiese soltado un regaño, pero no parecía quere dejar de sonreír ese día—. _Debería estar mal el sentirme aliviado de verla feliz aunque sea con otra persona que la tiene cuando sabes que la amas_—Billy Charlie fueron los primeros en sonreír, con un reconocimiento pintado en sus ojos_—. Me hace detestarme_—Harry sonrió con amargura—_porque la quiero bien, la quiero viva, aunque no sea conmigo_—Percy sonrió ladino_—. Quiero que todos sus sueños se hagan realidad_—Fred y George soltaron un lento suspiro y sonrieron levemente, mientras sus Gideon y Fabián se miraban y asentían por detrás—. _Que hasta sus peores pesadillas se las quiten y me las envíen a mí para que no vuelvan a atormentarle el sueño_—Ron no evitó compartir la sonrisa de sus hermanos, mientras inspiraba profundamente. Harry miró fijamente a su padre_—. ¡Quiero que viva, que todo en ella brille, aún si eso me condene a la oscuridad!_—Arthur dirigió su mirada a su única hija y suavizó su mirada al verla llorar, pese a no demostrar dolor. Sonrió; no lo sentía_—. Porque la amo_—todos volvieron a sentir aquella seguridad en la voz del muchacho en cada ocasión que lo decía.

Por primera vez en ese rato, James volvió a hablar.

—_¿Por qué no se lo dices?_

Lily negó suavemente—. Tiene miedo.

—_Me asusta—_dijo Harry, haciendo sonreír a su madre—. _Me asusta porque sé que es real y que podría hacerme sufrir_—rió_—. No me importa_—dijo, para luego encogerse de hombros—. _Porque la veo, cada día, sonreír, reír, respirando, viviendo, lejos de toda esta maldita guerra que se viene, y se me pasa. Estoy bien, no importa qué_—el recuerdo respiró sonoramente y parpadeó con fuerza, como su reprimiese lágrimas—. _Verla un solo instante, aunque sea a kilómetros, es más que suficiente…_—sus ojos se entrecerraron y suspiró, viendo a su padre—. _Es más que suficiente…—_le sonrió.

Se cumplió un voto de silencio, en el que los ojos de James Potter no se despegaban de la figura de su hijo, el cual se había dejado caer en la cama. Luego sonrió.

—_Sirius se reirá de ti, has heredado mi poética forma de hablar de la chica de tus sueños._

La carcajada estridente de Harry Potter fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que la neblina que formulaba el recuerdo fuese aspirada por la esfera hasta volver a quedar almacenada. Casi al instante, el cristal quebrado se unió, quedando como nuevo.

Todos se sumieron en un callado ambiente, donde más de una reflexión interna se llevaba a cabo. Había muchas frases que querían ser dichas a Ginny, la cual se limpiaba apenadamente los ojos, pero una presencia hacía a aquello mucho más incómodo.

—Qué oportuno…—oyó que mascullaba Dean a su lado—… enviarte algo como eso…

Lejos de lo que todos pensaban, no se encontraba enojado. Tal vez algo molesto, no lo negaba, pero más potencialmente avergonzado, por más de un motivo, partiendo desde el hecho de que un padre le envió un regalo a su novia donde mostraba a su hijo declarando sinceramente su amor por ella pensando que la conversación que iba a quedar encerrada en cuatro paredes, hasta la realidad de que ése regalo fue abierto y observado en su presencia. ¡Era incómodo y se sentía observado! Admitía que hasta él se había sentido algo conmovido por las palabras de Harry, su actual Capitán de Quidditch en Hogwarts, y hasta agradecido. Si era capaz de sentir todo aquello y ser honesto con sus pensamientos hacia él (ya sea un idiota o no), además de aceptarlo, cuando creció junto a ella como un hermano más… Tal vez no merecía tanto.

—Tienes dos grandes hombres en la familia, Lily—comentó Alice, con una sonrisa tenue.

La peliroja bajó la mirada, incapaz de negarlo—. Lo sé…

No podía sentirse herida. Sabía que su hijo tenía más de una voz consejera, y lo respetaba. Lo agradecía, a decir verdad. Con ella, siendo su madre, discutía temas que lo inquietaban con respecto a sus amigos y sus compañeros; con Remus discutía asuntos sobre sus padres; con Sirius discutía sobre él mismo, siendo su padrino quien mejor conocía sobre autenticidad y individualidad; pero le había tomado por sorpresa que fuese con su marido con quien discutiese sobre cariño, sobre amor. Reconocía que tal vez ella se hubiese avergonzado un poco y hubiese sido demasiado melosa para un muchacho de prontos diecisiete años.

Una oleada de orgullo se extendió por su pecho al pensar en su familia.

Un fogonazo de luz verde se vio acompañada de un estallido, a la par que las luces volvían a encenderse en la sala. Voces masculinas se escucharon desde la cocina y la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un Sirius Black que caminaba elegantemente con una sonrisa pintada en la cara.

—¡Peliroja!—vociferó cuando vio a Lily, la cual lo observó con una ceja alzada—. No me mires así, no fui yo quien engendró semejante genio en las bromas. Nos costó bastante librar a la casa de la _súper goma de mascar mágica_. Creo que todavía quedó un poco en las cañerías del baño. Cuando llegue a Hogwarts, será una revolución.

—¡El orgullo de la familia!—dijo James, entrando detrás de Sirius, con una sonrisa mucho más amplia—. Prepárate, Lils, tendremos muchas reuniones con McGonagall este año.

—Ya me lo veo venir…—bufó, cruzándose de brazos. Pero una tercera voz le borró la molestia, haciéndola sonreír al instante.

Harry Potter entró a la sala, con una sonrisa cómplice—. No todo es culpa mía. Siendo honesto, la indirecta fue de Fred y George—dijo, señalando a los gemelos, los cuales se tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar comúnmente. Siendo ignorados por el azabache, lo escanearon silenciosamente, antes se dar sonrisas amplias.

—¡Descuida, señora Potter! Como nosotros ya no estamos para incordiar a Filch debemos ceder el puesto.

—Y déjenos decirle…—comenzó Fred.

—…que es una mente brillante—finalizó George.

Harry volvió a sonreír, simulando inocencia. A su madre le costó fingir enfado.

Antes de poder decir nada, los ojos verdes del azabache encontraron a Ginny, sentada en el sofá junto a Dean, Hermione y Ron, y le sonrió, logrando que la aludida diese un respingo—. ¡Hey, Ginny, feliz cumpleaños!—todos parecieron atentos al intercambio—. ¿Recibiste muchos regalos?

La peliroja mantuvo sus ojos castaños fijos en el adolescente y él borró su sonrisa poco a poco, cambiando su mirada a una de curiosidad. Finalmente, ella sonrió.

—Sí, los mejores…

Por detrás, vio cómo James Potter sonreía.

* * *

**Fin… ¿o no?**

**¿Lo continúo o no lo continúo?**

**No me importaría hacerle una continuación, la verdad, lo sentí muy pobre.**

¡Muchas gracias por leer este humilde escrito! Continuaré escribiendo el próximo capítulo de Cuenta regresiva, un fic al que me gustaría le echasen un vistazo, si es que les interesan los retrocesos temporales y todos esos problemas.

_¡Nos leemos!_


End file.
